


Cherry Sharp, Candy Sweet

by amaronith



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Everyone is Bisexual, F/M, Fluff, Gwen Stacy is a Domme fight me, Harrison Thompson's A+ Parenting, Kink Negotiation, M/M, May Parker's Actual A+ Parenting, Mild D/s, Multi, Once again Amaronith is cherry picking from canon because Fuck That Noise, Pegging, Praise Kink, We're just gonna ignore certain things about TASM2 just a heads up, some mild dubious consent later, teenagers exploring their sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: It started with Gwen’s smile, the way she pressed against him as they lay tangled together in bed, the sound of rain on her window and the sex-sweat drying on their bodies.or: Peter Parker's discovery of, and head long dive into, polyamory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched The Amazing Spider-Man again the other day and it gave me a lot of feelings. Just. All the feelings. Which is sort of how this fic came to be.
> 
> Mostly it was an excuse for smut, but then it got a _plot_ and now it won't leave me alone.
> 
> Shout out to Kitausuret and MusicalLuna for convincing me this wasn't hot garbage, and to Polaris and Nightwalker for helping me edit. If there's any mistakes, they're of my own making.

It started with Gwen’s smile, the way she pressed against him as they lay tangled together in bed, the sound of rain on her window and the sex-sweat drying on their bodies.

“You really never thought about it,” she said, walking her fingers up his arm. “What it would be like with another man?”

Peter shrugged a shoulder. “You might not have noticed, but I don't really people good.”

Gwen snorted, rolling them over so she could settle on top of Peter's chest, the golden silk of her hair sticking to her cheek. “What does that have to do with sex fantasies?”

“It’s just, I never thought about it. Do you want me to think about it?”

“Yes. And then tell me _everything_ ,” Gwen practically purred the last word out, stroking a possessive hand down the middle of Peter's chest. “Maybe, if you like the idea, we can try pegging.”

Peter blinked. “... Can I like the idea of you pegging me without needing to like the idea of being with another dude? I mean - I haven't figured anything out yet on the dude front, but you pegging me sounds like a good time.”

Gwen grinned. “Think about it.”

So he did.

\--

Peter liked to think of himself as a somewhat science minded sort of guy, and how there was a certain progression in how to figure things out.

First Query: Would I Enjoy Receiving Anal Sex From Gwen?  
Second Query: Am I Attracted To Men?  
Third Query: Would I Be Into Having Sex With A Man? 

Well, there was at least one way he could figure things out right away.

He had picked up some lube on his condom run (it always paid to have it on hand anyway, he told himself, so it wasn't like it was a waste of money), waited until Aunt May wasn't home, and still made sure his door was locked before he stripped down and arranged a towel neatly over his desk chair. He sat down and used the internet for it's true purpose:

Porn.

First he looked at femdom pegging videos and discovered, if nothing else, he’d love to see Gwen in a little leather corset number. Then, he moved on to solo male masturbation videos, watching as he stroked himself to match what he saw in some of the videos and taking notes about what he liked under the “attractive male” heading.

(He liked muscle definition, and tended toward guys with square jawlines. Hair and skin color didn't seem to matter, but there was one video he kept coming back to, where he couldn't see more of the guy’s face than his mouth and jaw, but Peter was fascinated by his hands, the way they moved over his body and cock, like he couldn't be sure if he wanted those hands to be _on_ him or to _be_ his.

He saved the video to show to Gwen.)

Peter bit his lower lip and clicked on the next video, which started with two men sitting next to each other on a couch before they randomly started to kiss.

This is when Peter took the opportunity to grab more of the lube and shift his position in his chair - thanking, not for the first time, his spider-given flexibility and ability to cling to surfaces that allowed him to do this without falling over - and rubbed slick fingers behind his balls and farther back over his hole, pressing against it as the men on screen stripped one another.

Peter bit his lower lip as he stroked his cock and pressed a finger inside himself. A little strange, but he wouldn't say he _wasn't_ into it…

On screen, the two men were suddenly on a bed and jacking each other off, and Peter tried to imagine doing that with another guy as he fingered himself slowly - maybe that one guy from the video from before, with his plush mouth and nice hands.

When Peter came, it was with two fingers inside himself and the mental image of that mouth on his cock and Gwen's hands in mystery guy’s hair.

Peter stared at his ceiling as he caught his breath, cleaned himself up, and wrote down more notes for Gwen as he cued up the next video.

\--

He handed her a thick folder full of papers at school the next day as he kissed her hello. “Here.”

“What is this?”

“My notes on that project you asked about.”

Her eyebrows shot up as she stared at the folder, then at him. “We’ll have to go over them together later.”

“Absolutely. I just wanted you to have that, in case something… came up. That I have to take care of.”

Gwen nodded understandingly. “Absolutely.”

They kissed again as the bell rung, twice, three times, four, and Gwen shoved him away with a laugh. “Go or you'll be late!”

Peter kissed her one last time. “Worth it,” he murmured against her mouth, before he tore down the hallway, her bright laughter echoing after him, still tasting her cherry lip gloss.

\--

The first time Gwen pegged him, she called him a good boy and he laughed, half gasping, as he crooned “just wanna be good for you, good for you-ah!” just as she managed to angle her thrusts just right to hit his prostate.

_God_ , he loved his girlfriend.

He felt contented and lazy - the joy of spider-stamina and both partners with a capacity for multiple consecutive orgasms - as he watched her clean the toy she used and the harness and put them both away in the box under her bed when they were done. “How did you even get that stuff anyway?”

“I saved up my allowance and ordered it online.”

“Okay, maybe the better question is _why_ do you have it?”

She just smiled at him sweetly. “If I was going to tell you the answer to that, you’d need to sign an NDA first.”

“Oh baby, oh baby, talk the legal system to me,” Peter grinned tugging her down into his arms.

“Mm. So… you enjoyed that? It was good?”

Peter grinned. “It's always good with you.” The truth, in more ways than one. The death of George Stacy was like an ice pick through his chest sometimes, right next to Uncle Ben’s, but Gwen and her love were a warm balm, and how could he ever have thought he could give her up, even for a moment?

Gwen chewed her lip, an almost uncharacteristic display of nerves. “But I mean… did you _like_ it?”

Peter relaxed back into her pillows with a thoughtful hum. “I don't think I’d trust just anyone to do that. I enjoyed it because it was you and I love you.”

Gwen looked uncertain, now. “But what if I wanted to watch you get fucked by another guy? Someone I trusted to keep his mouth shut.”

Peter frowned. “...someone from school?” She nodded. “And you absolutely have your heart set on this?” Another nod. “And this is someone you trust?”

“He knows the rules. He and I had… an arrangement. Before you and I started dating.”

Peter sighed. “...As long as it's just sex and not him finding out about Spider-Man.”

“Just sex, and if you hate it we never have to do it again.”

“See if the guy is willing, first. Then we’ll talk more about it. I wanna meet him before I agree to anything, though.”

Gwen kissed him with a happy noise. “Thank you! You won't regret it, I promise.”

Peter smiled into her hair as she snuggled happily against his chest, tracing absent figures on the skin of her bare shoulder. “...hey, Gwen?”

“Mm?”

“Two questions.”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you want to see me fucked by a guy so badly?”

She took a deep, slow breath. “Because it would be pretty, for the most part.”

Peter nodded; he could respect that. “Okay.”

“What's the second question?”

“What the hell does the line 'syncopate my skin to your heart beating’ even _mean_?”

Gwen reached over for her other pillow and calmly biffed Peter in the face with it as he laughed.

\--

Peter was, unfortunately, busy after school for the rest of the week, between trying to stay up on his homework and his work as Spider-Man.

He was in the middle of trying to finish up his calculus homework last minute during lunch when Gwen pressed up behind him and wrapped him in a tight hug. “There you are.”

“Nn?” He tipped his face back a little so she could kiss his cheek. “S’up?”

“I talked to our third,” she murmured in his ear, lips brushing the shell of it and making Peter shiver.

Peter’s pen froze mid-stroke. “Yeah?”

“We're meeting at my place after school to talk. At four thirty. You’ll be there?”

Peter took a deep breath. “...yeah. I’ll be there.”

“Excellent. By the way, your answer to question twelve is wrong.” She pressed a firm kiss to his cheek. “See you later.”

Peter cursed as he saw what she was talking about and scribbled out his answer before reworking the problem again, correctly this time. 

\--

He made it to Gwen's only a few minutes late - purse snatcher on the subway - and kissed her hello at her door.

“So you _do_ know how to use the front door,” she murmured fondly against his mouth.

“I knew I was late - didn't wanna make our potential third suspicious.” Peter brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek. “Where is he?”

“I had him wait in my bedroom. Just because we have the place to ourselves for now doesn't mean I don't want privacy.” She took his hand and lead him back to her room, and he froze in place when he saw who was waiting for them.

“Flash Thompson.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Gwen looked between them with a thoughtful hum. “You two should kiss.”_

Flash nodded at him. “Parker.”

Peter looked to Gwen. “You want us to have sex with _him?_ ”

Gwen nodded. “Like I said - he knows the rules.”

Peter gave Flash a sharp look. “Which are?”

Flash glanced at Gwen, then stood up straighter. “This isn't anyone's business but ours; don't talk about it at school, don't brag to my friends on the team. Remember to use and heed to safe words. This is a reward for doing well, so I have to keep my grades up.”

_”I hope you’ve been doing your homework. Last time I was very disappointed in you.”_

It was amazing, what the mind remembered.

Peter nodded once, slowly. “So when you're inevitably a dick at school…?”

Flash's jaw clenched, the muscle twitching.

“Is there a problem, Flash?” Gwen asked, voice soft but there was a core of steel to it, a certainty that she _would_ be listened to; she didn’t need to raise her voice to make it happen. “This is a dialogue - you need to speak up.”

“I haven’t done that sorta thing in a while,” Flash muttered, almost hunching in on himself as he refused to meet Peter’s eyes.

Peter froze. It was true, Flash hadn't antagonized Peter for a while. Not since Peter had slammed him into the lockers after Uncle Ben-

“Good. Keep it up,” Peter said firmly. “It’s not just about good grades anymore, but good behaviour, too. Okay? I don't fuck jerks.”

Flash pressed a hand to his chest, eyes wide and mocking. “You haven’t ever touched your own dick? Parker, I’m fucking _astonished_ -”

Gwen held up her hand. “I’ll have the apartment to myself next Friday night to Sunday afternoon - both of my brothers are going on an overnight trip for school, and my mother is going as a chaperone.” Gwen held out her hand to Flash. “Is that a good time for you?”

Flash looked from Peter to Gwen and seemed to relax as he nodded. “Yeah, I can figure something out. But-”

Gwen looked at Peter. “Will you be here?”

Peter took a deep breath and let it out with a woosh. “I can be here.” He’d have to hide his suit - maybe even leave it home - but he could do this for her.

“Can we hash something out real quick?” When Peter and Gwen turned to look at him in unison, Flash rubbed a hand over his hair - his buzz cut was starting to grow out, but it was still fairly short. “I, uh… didn’t know you were into dudes. I mean, Gwen said I’d definitely be fucking you if you were down for it, but-”

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m… open to the idea of it, but I have no experience with another guy. You?”

Flash shook his head mutely. “I, uh. Same. I mean… definitely bi, but-” he shrugged.

Gwen looked between them with a thoughtful hum. “You two should kiss.” At Peter’s sharp look, she blinked at him innocently. “You’re not going to enjoy yourselves if you’re not even attracted to each other. Kissing is a good way to determine compatibility.”

“You just want to watch us make out, you perv,” Peter muttered.

“And I want to watch you two make out,” Gwen said with a nod. “But I’m not wrong about the compatibility thing.”

Flash moved closer to Peter, crowding him back against Gwen’s closed door. “What’s the matter, Parker? Scared you’ll like it?” Flash taunted, and Peter growled under his breath, heels lifting off the floor to close the few inches of height difference between them as he tugged Flash down for a hard kiss, Flash’s hand slamming into Gwen’s door to catch himself from falling over.

Flash’s mouth was hot under Peter’s as they kissed, even with the rough start, and when Peter parted his lips, stroking Flash’s bottom lip with his tongue, Flash made a _sound_. It was possible that Peter felt it, rather than heard it, but it tugged at something deep in his hindbrain.

_Yes. I liked that. Let’s make him do it again._

Peter pressed closer, biting down gently on Flash’s lower lip, and let his teeth drag over it as Flash pulled away. “Uh.”

Peter smirked. “I think we’ll be just fine on Friday, Gwen,” he said, not taking his eyes off Flash - Flash was breathing hard, color high in his cheeks and his lips red and slick from spit.

Gwen nodded, smiling at them both approvingly. “Good. Excellent. I'm glad to hear it.”

Flash nodded, leaning forward before he seemed to catch himself and step deliberately back away from Peter. “Uh, since I’m here anyway, could we...?”

“Study together? Sure. No sex rewards, but if you do well, maybe Peter will kiss you again.” She grinned at Flash, bright and mischievous. “You seemed to enjoy yourself when he did before.”

Flash scowled at her. “You’re evil, I hope you know that.”

“It’s okay - I know how great a kisser he is.”

Flash blushed brighter, but he nodded, and Peter let himself feel a little smug. It felt, a little, like he was beating Flash at his own game, only Peter had no idea what that game even was, or if beating Flash actually counted as _winning_.

Rather than think about it, Peter toed off his shoes and went to sit on Gwen’s bed, crossing his legs under him. “Let me know when I need to kiss someone. Or take my shirt off. Or something.”

Flash looked to Gwen. “Is stripping considered a sex reward?”

Gwen frowned as she paused in the middle of pulling out her books from her backpack. “I’m gonna say that’s a solid ‘yes’ for today, but if Peter’s amenable to being objectified for educational purposes, we can revisit that.”

Flash might’ve looked Peter up and down before murmuring “ _Nice,_ ” but Peter hadn’t been looking at him or Gwen, so he couldn’t be sure.

Friday was at least shaping up to be interesting, if nothing else.

\--

Aunt May was watching him as he helped her cook Thursday night. “Are you okay, Peter?”

“Me? I”m fine, I’m always fine. Everything’s fine. Are you okay?”

Aunt May grinned at him. “Me? I’m fine, I’m always fine. Everything’s fine.”

Peter snorted. “I don’t sound like that.”

“That’s _exactly_ how you sound, Peter.”

Peter leaned over and kissed Aunt May’s hair. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, dear. Don’t butter me up to get out of the question.”

Peter sighed a little as he grated cheese. “I just… have a big date with Gwen tomorrow night. And. Uh. I might not be home this weekend? Like at all?”

Aunt May’s eyebrows practically disappeared into her hairline. “Are you and Gwen being, you know.” She waved her hand. “Safe?”

Peter nodded, wanting the conversation to end more than anything, even though he was the one who brought up staying with Gwen for the weekend. “Yeah, we are, Aunt May.”

Gwen had a ten year plan, and getting knocked up during senior year of high school wasn’t anywhere in there.

Aunt May merely nodded, even though her expression was tight. “I trust you. Gwen seems like a sensible girl, and clearly she knows how to keep you in line.”

“ _Hey!_ ”

Aunt May’s laugh filled the kitchen, and Peter couldn’t help but join her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh no, I have to go down on my girlfriend while a cute guy plays with my ass.” Peter flopped dramatically onto his back, resting the back of his wrist against his forehead. “Worst threesome experience _ever_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Polaris for beta reading.
> 
> Posting from my phone - but I should have my new computer by Thursday or Friday, so if anything is too screwy because of my phone, I'll probably come back and fix it then.

Friday afternoon had him tucking the Spider Suit away at the very bottom of his backpack and covered with his hoodie, just in case, and he made his way to Gwen’s apartment.

He was greeted at the door by Gwen with a kiss and a soft “thank you”.

Peter nodded, humming into the kiss. “Flash here yet?”

“Not yet - you should shower. Get clean.” The way she said it spoke volumes and Peter felt his cheeks heat up.

“Right. I’ll, uh, do that. Um, before he gets here, my suit is in my backpack under my hoodie-?”

“I’ll stash your bag in my closet.”

Peter kissed her as he gave her his backpack and headed for the bathroom.

By the time Flash showed up, Peter was sprawled out on Gwen’s bed in just his towel from his shower, with another towel over the pillow so that he didn’t soak through Gwen’s pillow as he read through Gwen’s copy of Good Omens.

(He ignored the scrawl on the inside from cover; all he had seen of it was ‘love, Dad’ before he flipped several pages in to hide it and had to breathe slowly through his nose until his heart stopped pounding in his chest, like his spider-sense was going completely haywire from two little words.)

Peter listened as the front door opened and shut, Gwen’s voice warm and fond, Flash’s low and nervous sounding. Peter was half tempted to get up to greet him, but instead he tucked the book away before stretching out more on Gwen’s bed, arms pressing up above his head and against the headboard.

The door to the bedroom opened, and Peter rolled onto his side to grin at Gwen and Flash - Flash, who looked a little thunderstruck by Peter’s nudity.

Peter smirked at Flash. “Hello there,” he purred with a wink, and just like that, Flash was laughing and blushing, licking his lips shyly as he shook his head.

“You’re something else, Parker, you know that, right?”

“You have no idea. And call me Peter, Flash - I prefer a first name basis for bedmates.”

Flash nodded, looking to Gwen. “Um…”

Gwen kissed Flash, and Peter waited for the curl of seething jealousy to start, the anger at seeing her kiss someone else.

It never came.

What _did_ happen was Flash practically curled down over Gwen as she rose up on her toes to kiss him, and Flash made a soft, low noise that had Gwen smiling into the kiss.

When she pulled back, Gwen let her teeth drag over Flash’s lower lip. “Do you remember how to prep someone for anal sex, Flash?”

Flash nodded, looking a little dazed from the kiss. “What are you gonna do while I prep him?”

Gwen patted Flash's cheek before kissing him again. “Peter will take care of me, won't you, Peter?”

“Oh no, I have to go down on my girlfriend while a cute guy plays with my ass.” Peter flopped dramatically onto his back, resting the back of his wrist against his forehead. “Worst threesome experience _ever_.”

Gwen laughed as she shrugged out of her cardigan and turned her back to Flash. “Unzip me, and then help me with my bra, would you, Flash?”

Flash unzipped Gwen’s dress, letting his knuckles brush against the soft skin of Gwen’s back as he slid his hands back up to unhook her bra.

Peter blinked as Flash suddenly started scratching Gwen’s bare back, making her do a happy little wiggle. “Mmm!”

Flash chuckled and kissed her cheek. “You always do that.”

“That is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Peter said as Gwen shimmied out of her dress and let Flash steady her as she stepped out of it and draped it over her desk chair. “Get over here so I can go down on you.”

“Are you feeling neglected, Peter?” Gwen asked, tossing her bra aside. “Flash - get naked, please.”

Flash tugged his shirt off over his head and Peter blinked. “...changing for gym class is going to get so awkward now.”

Flash blushed, but he laughed, soft and low and it sent a weird thrill of heat through Peter’s body. “Sorry?”

“I’m gonna wanna lick your abs later, for the record,” Peter said as he shifted, letting Gwen climb into bed once she had stepped out of her panties.

Gwen ran her hand through Peter’s hair with a grin. “Noted.”

Flash dropped his jeans and kicked them aside. “Gwen?”

Gwen tossed him a discreet bottle, a strip of condoms, and a pair of latex gloves with a smile. “Have fun, Flash.”

Peter watched Flash shucked his jeans, his half-hard cock tenting his boxers as he pulled on the gloves. “Get up on your knees for me, Pete,” Flash demanded, and Peter wanted to roll his eyes a little. Instead he rose up on his knees as asked, still bent over and resting on his elbows even as he lifted Gwen’s hips to run his tongue over her in that way he knew would make her moan.

Gwen buried her hands in Peter’s hair with a moan. “ _Oh, Peter…_ ”

Flash knelt on the bed behind him, flipping Peter’s towel up and stroking a gloved hand over Peter’s flank. “ _Jesus_...” Peter wiggled his hips enticingly, and Flash bent his head to press a kiss to the small of Peter’s back before drizzling lube over Peter’s hole, and pressing his finger gently inside.

Peter couldn’t stop his gasp against Gwen’s clit - Flash’s fingers were thicker than Peter’s own, and _definitely_ thicker than Gwen’s. Peter moaned against Gwen, pressing his tongue inside her.

Flash pumped his finger in and out of Peter, stroking his free hand down Peter’s flank as he pressed a second finger inside Peter.

It should’ve hurt more, Peter thought, but Flash’s work was slow and careful, and Peter distracted himself with working Gwen’s clit with his tongue, bracing her with one hand as he managed to maneuver himself to get one hand up to slip his finger into Gwen.

Gwen moaned louder as Peter curled his finger inside her - he might hurt his hand, doing this in the position he was in, but it was worth it to listen to her slowly lose her cool as he slipped another finger inside her and sucked on her clit.

Gwen rocked her hips against his face, tightening down on his fingers as she came with a breathy mewl. “ _Peter_ -!” 

He pulled back, just enough to catch his breath just as Flash slipped a third finger in him and his eyes nearly rolled back in his skull. “F-Flash- _oh fuck_ -”

“Is he ready to take your cock?” Gwen asked, still breathing hard from her orgasm, shivering as Peter gently rubbed his thumb around her opening, where she was still stretched around his fingers.

Peter let out a loud moan as Flash curled his fingers and rubbed deliberately against Peter's prostate. “ _Fuck me!_ ”

“You know, I think he might just be,” Flash murmured with a chuckle. “You look good like this, Pete.”

“Feels good,” Peter moaned as Flash moved his fingers. “It's so good, Flash, so thick, _God_ , is your cock gonna be that big?”

“So eager to find out for yourself, huh?”

Peter licked his lips, tasting Gwen's slick still there, and shifted. “Yes. Be a good boy for me, Flash, and get started on that.”

Flash let out a soft noise that Peter wasn't even sure he had actually heard over the sound of Flash peeling off the gloves and tossing them aside before opening a condom and rolling it on with a louder groan.

Gwen shifted. “Wait. I want to watch this.”

She shifted, slipping away from Peter as he made a soft noise of protest. “Gwen?”

“I told you - I want to _watch_ you get fucked by another guy. I’m just getting a better view, Peter.” She kissed him, licking his lips to taste herself before she dragged her desk chair over to the side of the bed and grinned at Flash. “You may continue.”

Peter felt the head of Flash's cock press against him, and let out a slow breath as he pressed in. “ _Fuuuuuuck…_ ”

Flash didn't stop until he was fully seated in Peter, and then he was curled over him, kissing his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah. Fuck, I was right,” Peter wriggled and squeezed down on Flash experimentally, and Flash moaned. “Oh, you like that? C’mon, Flash, give it to me - Gwen wants a show, after all. Can't let down a pretty lady, can we?”

Flash moaned, burying his face in Peter’s shoulder. “I-fuck, you're so _tight_.”

“You like it,” Peter murmured, tilting his head back, but there was no way they could kiss like this, not with Flash pinning him the way he was.

“Yeah,” Flash kissed his shoulder again before he pulled back to start thrusting into Peter, letting out soft little grunts as Gwen chewed on her lower lip, wriggling a bit in her seat.

“Flash, stop a sec,” Peter said, and it felt like everything in the room froze - even Gwen was holding her breath.

“You ok?” Flash ran a hand down Peter’s thigh, like he was trying to soothe him. “Should I pull out?”

“No! No, nothing like that, just… roll on your side and take me with you, so we’re facing Gwen.” Peter gave her a grin. “Want you to have a proper show, Gwendy.”

“How considerate,” Gwen said, her voice breathy.

Flash rolled them onto their sides with a soft grunt, lifting Peter’s leg up at the knee to press up against the side of his chest. “Fucking hell, have you always been this bendy and I just never noticed?”

“I do yoga.” Peter grinned back at Flash before twisting back a little to kiss him. “ _There_ we go,” he murmured against Flash's mouth. “Much better. Be a good boy and start fucking me again, hm? I was enjoying myself.”

Flash's eyes fluttered shut with a moan. “Fucking _hell_ , Peter, you're gonna kill me.” But his hips started moving again, and Peter fisted his hand in the towel under his head as he moaned.

“Oh- you like it when I call you that?” Peter let his mouth drag along Flash's cheek as he spoke between soft grunts of pleasure. “You wanna be our good boy, Flash?”

Flash let out a soft whine, bucking hard into Peter as Gwen sucked in a soft gasp, watching them both sharply. “I… _I_...”

Peter shifted to hold his leg in place. “Jerk me off while you fuck me, Flash,” Peter commanded. “Be a good boy for Gwen and me, make me come on your cock.”

Gwen let out a moan as Flash wrapped his hand around Peter’s cock, and Peter glanced over to see her toying with a nipple as she fingered herself, and Peter’s mouth watered, watching his girlfriend sink two fingers into her gorgeous cunt, grinding her clit against the heel of her hand as she watched Flash rail him.

“Oh _God_ ,” Gwen said, hips jerking. “Peter he’s fucking you so good… you look so good like this, Peter, split open by that big cock… I knew you would-!” and then she was coming, her head thrown back, her hair caught on her lips, and, _God_ , the _sounds_ her fingers made as she moved them in and out of her, paired with Flash's hand on Peter's cock, thumbing at the head of it, Flash's cock hitting his prostate--Peter came with a moan, spilling over Flash's hand and a little on his own chest, but mostly on Gwen's bedspread.

Flash came, burying his face in Peter's throat as he shuddered and moaned with it. He pulled out of Peter, which, weirdly, left him feeling cold, and tied off the condom, pitching it with unerring accuracy at Gwen’s wastebasket. “Holy shit.”

“Mm,” Peter watched Gwen, her fingers gliding almost leisurely over her clit, and he caught her eye with a slow grin. Gwen caught his look, glanced down at his still hard cock, and then lifted her chin to look at Flash as a slow smile curled on her mouth. He loved when they were on the same page. “And just think about how good it will be when it's your turn.”

Flash leaned up to stare down at Peter. “What-?”

“You didn't think we were done with you yet, did you, Flash?” Peter shifted so he was on his back, leaning up on both elbows. “Gwen's only come twice-”

“Three,” she murmured.

“Only three times,” Peter amended, grinning at her. “And I know _I’m_ nowhere near finished.”

Flash glanced between Peter and Gwen, looking a little like a man who just realized he might be in way over his head. “I. Um.”

Peter reached up to cup Flash's cheek. “Hey. If you're done, you done. It's okay. I know we didn't talk about anything else happening this weekend.” Peter actually felt a little guilty, springing it on Flash like that.

“Remember what we said about safe words?” Gwen asked, her voice soft and soothing. “If you want to stop, you need to use them, Flash.”

“I don't- I mean-” Flash looked between them and swallowed hard. “I’ll need a bit.”

“I know,” Gwen said. “But you have a mouth, don't you?”

Flash licked his lips, gaze darting from Gwen to Peter and down to Peter’s cock. “How are you still hard?”

Peter pulled Flash down into a kiss. “Just one of those weird body things people have sometimes.” Like when they get bitten by a genetically modified spider.

Flash kissed him back, hot and hard and a little wild, a little desperate. “And you want me to-?”

“I want you to suck me off,” Peter said softly against Flash's mouth. “And after I come, you're going to shower and clean yourself up, nice and thorough for me. After that? You’ll see.”

Flash's pupils were blown so wide, Peter could barely see the ring of green around them. “Fuck,” he breathed out, licking his lips nervously again.

“Oh, I’m going to. Trust me.” Peter looked over at Gwen, who was still lazily fingering herself, but her lower lip was caught in her teeth, and her lipstick had all been worn off. “Do you want to give our boy some tips on how to suck cock?”

Gwen’s lip slid out from her teeth as she turned her gaze to Flash. “He already knows how. Show Peter what I taught you, Flash.”

Flash slipped away from Peter, and he stomped down on the irrational urge to grab Flash and haul him back up next to him. “Come sit on the edge of the bed?”

Peter glanced at Gwen, who looked on with a hungry gleam in her eyes, before he slid down the bed to sit at the edge of Gwen’s bed. “Anything else?”

Flash grabbed one of the decorative pillows Peter had tossed off Gwen’s bed earlier, putting it under his knees as he knelt between Peter’s legs. “You can grab my head, or whatever. It’s cool.”

Peter was trying to wrap his mind around what the hell Flash could’ve meant by ‘or whatever’ when Flash wrapped his lips around the head of Peter’s cock and tried to take him down to the root. “ _Oh fuck-!_ ”

Flash pulled off with a coughing gasp, tears at the corners of his eyes. “Sorry - it-” He shot a look at Gwen. “He’s bigger than what you had me practice on.”

Gwen’s smile was slow and satisfied and a looked a little bit, to Peter, like she was about to eat Flash alive. “Is he?”

Flash nodded, still coughing, and Peter reached down to stroke a hand over his hair and down to cup his cheek. “Hey,” Peter said, keeping his voice soft. “Don’t push it, okay? You don’t need to deep throat me for me to enjoy getting head from a pretty boy.”

Flash shuddered, leaning into Peter’s palm. “Oh…”

“Don’t push yourself just because you think I want it, okay?” Peter rubbed his thumb over Flash’s lower lip, smearing the bit of saliva and pre-come that were there across Flash’s mouth. “Now show me what else you can do.”

Flash nodded, tongue darting out to lick the pad of Peter’s thumb before he leaned in again, dragging his tongue up the underside of Peter’s dick before taking the head into his mouth, this time with a hand around the base of his cock. Peter moaned, his hand slipping around to the back of Flash’s head as Flash sucked him off. ‘ _Careful, careful,_ ’ he reminded himself, keeping his touch on Flash’s head light as it bobbed, and Flash made almost indecent little cut off moans that were almost lost to the slurping noises if not for Peter’s hearing being better than normal since the spider-bite.

“Look at you,” he murmured, and Flash lifted his gaze up to meet Peter’s. “You are just so pretty like this, Flash…” Flash’s eyes fluttered closed with a moan that practically vibrated up Peter’s spine. “That’s what you are, aren’t you? Our good, pretty boy.”

Flash responded by taking Peter in deeper than before, swallowing convulsively around Peter’s dick.

“Oh _fuck-_ Flash, pull off,” Peter gasped out, and Flash pulled off slow, sucking in a harsh gasp as soon as he could.

“No good?” Flash looked up at Peter like he was waiting for Peter to yell at him, maybe even hit him, and Peter couldn’t have that.

“ _Very_ good. But I’m gonna come soon, and I’d like to do it on your face.”

Flash looked drunk on the idea, and Gwen moaned, her fingers picking up speed again (for all that she hated the idea of it when _she_ went down on him, it was apparently all well and good for Peter to come on Flash’s face. Good to know). “Y-yeah.”

“What do we say when we want something, Flash?” Peter teased, even as stroked himself, nudging Flash’s hand out of the way.

“Please come on my face, I want it…”

“ _Good boy_ ,” Peter moaned, speeding up his hand. “Such a good boy for us. Close your eyes, I’m gonna-!”

Flash shut his eyes as the first spurt of Peter’s come landed on his face, striping across Flash’s nose and over his lips and cheeks and into his mouth, his eyes fluttering open once Peter was sure he was done coming (for now, at least).

God, he looked like the best kind of porn.

Flash licked his lips in a daze, and Peter fought down the urge to rub his jizz into Flash’s skin, make him smell like Peter. “ _Thank you._ ” Flash’s voice was soft, almost dreamy, and when Peter looked down he could see Flash’s cock was hard again, and leaking.

“You’re very welcome. Now, here’s what I want you to do next,” Peter rubbed his thumb through a streak of come on Flash’s cheek and pressed it into Flash’s mouth. “You’re going to go shower, and get nice and clean inside and out, because I can’t have you eat Gwen out while I fuck your ass with my come on your face, can I?”

Flash nodded, tongue curling around Peter’s thumb and whimpering a little when Peter pulled it out.

“And Flash? You’re not allowed to come yet,” Gwen said, smiling sweetly at him. “So no jerking off in the shower. You know where everything you’ll need is.”

Flash nodded again and slowly got to his feet, stumbling a little when Peter pressed a kiss to his stomach, just above his belly button.

When they heard the water running in the bathroom, Peter turned to Gwen. “Holy _shit_ , Gwen.”

“I know.”

“His _mouth_ , Gwen.”

“I _know_ , right?” 

“I am going to eat him out until he _cries_.”

Gwen grinned, and Peter grinned back.

The night had only just begun.


End file.
